


Fast - He Met Her When She Was Ten

by rachelarcher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, This is Sheriff-Stilinski centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: This Chronicles Sheriff Jonathan Noah Stilinski through his life.This is alternative universe, and it ends before Derek/Stiles really takes off, but it's implied.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time John Stilinski met Claudia Gajos she was ten, and he was nineteen. He was picking up his best friend, Talia Hale for senior prom. Talia already had a boyfriend, and was engaged, but the school frowned at the thought of Jesse Nichols, who was already twenty-five. Elizabeth Hale, Talia’s mother, met him at the door. “Jonathan Noah!” She said with a wide smile, “Fancy meeting you here, please tell me you just couldn’t pick a date, so taking your best friend made the most sense?”

“Not quite, ma’am, not many girls are biting at the bits to be with someone who is heading over seas right after graduation…” He tried to look eager, but Elizabeth always seemed to know the truth. “Any luck on that adoption?”

“Actually, yeah. Claudia, could you come here?” The dark headed girl reminded him of snow white. “This is Jonathan Noah Stilinski, and he is going to be a marine.”

“Nice to meet you, mister.” She smiled sheepishly, and jumped when Talia thundered down the stairs.

“You clean up nice, sure you're still the same Johnny?” Talia circled him, tugging on his coat tail. His tanned best friend was in a navy blue dress, with some sort of diamond thing on the side, that drew it up, and bunched it here or there. She didn’t look at all like prom was on her list of things she was dying to do, but he figured this had everything to do with her mother wanting the best for her. 

“I mean, you don’t look like something the dog threw up are you sure you're Talia?” He barked back.

Peter chuckled with laughter, the eight year old looked absolutely pleased with the joke, John was caught off guard by another set of giggles, coming from Jesse himself. “Take care of her, make her do those awful prom pictures, and make her dance until you have to carry her home!” 

“Is my need to go to prom you're doing?” John glared at him, but then couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his features. 

Elizabeth only rolled her eyes. “Get outta here, Jesse promised to let me teach him how to dance for the wedding, I have to get Claudia unpacked, and Peter has homework.” She shoved them both out the front.

“So, a little sister huh?” John asked as he wrenched open the door to the civilian jeep for her, it was bright blue, and it had taken eight paychecks for him to afford, but he wasn’t about to complain about that.

Talia let him help her into the cab, and nodded. “She needed a real home, she was living in foster care, she’s lucky mom and dad met her while they were in New York.” Talia explained “Shall we go remind everyone why we are not allowed at school functions?” 

John just laughed, and turned down the main road headed for Beacon Hills High School. They had been banned from homecoming, the pair of them, because of the stunt they pulled during their Junior prom, apparently lacing the punch with whiskey was not helpful.

\---//^^\\\\---

He served in the Invasion of Grenada. He had barely been a marine a whole three months before he got shipped out. His last letter to Talia had an address she and Claudia could reach him at, the little girl would be writing a soldier all her sixth grade year, something the whole country was apparently doing. Peter also would be writing him, so if John could keep alive for the year to last, he was going to count it a victory.

Codenamed Operation Urgent Fury, lasted almost two months, but it was an interesting two months. The island of Grenada isn’t far from Venezuela, and had he been there under different circumstances he would have called it paradise, as it was he never ever wanted to see another island again.

_Dear Jonathan Noah,  
It’s my turn to write you, or so Talia said. She made me promise to tell you that she told Jesse they couldn’t get married until her Man of Honor gets home, I guess that’s you. School started back, and it’s hot, but I think there are only two temperatures in California - hell or raining with a side of hell. Momma sends her love, and Peter says he misses you're boots.   
-Claudia_

The way most of her letters read, the little girl sounds like she’s doing ok. After their year long project her letters don’t stop. He spent a lot of time in humid places, most of 1984 he was in the Persian Gulf, he felt like he was being ping-ponged. Most of 1985 and all of 1986 he spent in Egypt.

\---//^^\\\\---

He landed back on US Soil the day after Claudia turned sixteen, he was twenty four, and home just in time for Talia’s three-times-over-extended wedding. Jesse looked ready to kill him as he hurriedly shoved John into a tux. “Peter is my best man, so you two have to walk together.”

“That’s fine.” John grumbled back, he was jetlagged and tired, and the shiny purple heart he won didn’t mean a damn thing, he was one of three members of his platoon to make it home. 

“Hi ya, John Noah!” Claudia and Talia tackled him in a combined effort when he ducked into the bridal party changing room. He was so happy to see both of them, he planted quick kisses on their foreheads.

“Sure about this, Talia? Dude has not improved in six years.” John teased.

Talia rolled her eyes, “I am more than sure, I’m pregnant, mom hasn’t noticed yet, and I kind of want to keep it that way.” John winked at her, pulling her into his arms and swinging her around in a big hug. “I won’t tell a soul.” He promised, kissing her nose, as he sat her down. “Well, little Claudia, you grew up, save me a dance would you.”

“Of course.” Claudia blushed.

Talia chuckled, “Clauds go check on Jesse, make sure Peter and Vinny are ready.”

“Vinny, as in cousin Vinny who hates me?” John groaned. “What did I ever do to him?”

Talia snorted, “You threw up on him that one time on the tilt a whirl. And he and Jesse are best friends, they served overseas and everything together.” Talia sighed. “You look all grown up now Jonny, what am I going to do with you?”

“Make me godfather of your child, and continue to feed me pies at every opportunity?” He teased.

The wedding was a small affair, and perfect. Set in the preserve, Talia and Jesse got married in the same spot Elizabeth and Matthew had married almost forty years before, the same spot that Peter would get married, and eventually Claudia. John danced with everyone, but possibly with Claudia the most.

\---//^^\\\\---

Derek Noah Hale was born that October, on Halloween of all nights. John and Jesse had arrived at the same time, they were partners on at Beacon Hills Police Department. Jesse looked awkward and didn’t really seem like he wanted to hold Derek, but John was all about the dark haired newborn.

John was named his god-father, and he promised to learn everything about babies so he could babysit. Claudia had been with Talia through the delivery, and needed a ride home, so John offered once Jesse looked somewhat comfortable with the baby in his arms.

John opened the cruiser door and shut it behind her once she was buckled in. “What do you wanna be when you grow up? You used to tell me everything.” John pouted. “If letters help you can still write me, just send it to the police station.”

Claudia rolled her eyes like all teenagers did, and then smiled. “I met this guy.” 

“Oh?” John tried not to sound jealous.

“Yeah, his name is Chris, but he doesn’t seem to notice I exist, he is one of Peter’s older friends.” Claudia explained.

“He’d be stupid not to see how great you are.” John promised, pleased that the little girl next to him blushed, and pointedly looked out the window for the rest of the ride back to the preserve.

\---//^^\\\\---

When she turned seventeen she demanded a big party, not because she needed one, but because everyone had been so sad lately. The Hale family had every right as far as John was concerned, to never ever smile again.

Elizabeth was murdered, and John couldn’t figure it out. She had been at the grocery store, then taken, then cut in half and dumped in the woods. Her husband, Matthew, was shot six times in the head and chest. He was getting real frustrated, real quick, when it came to the case.

Not even two weeks after their double murder, Jesse died in a car wreck. Talia hadn’t spoken in weeks, unless it was to Peter, Claudia, or John. Hell, John was pretty much living at Talia’s house, in his own sort of protect everything you have left, or else, ideology. 

So when Claudia asked for a party to “turn things around, and cheer everyone up”, Talia agreed. She turned the keys over to Claudia and Peter and asked John to take her and Derek to his apartment, he gladly agreed. 

“Werewolves?” He asked again, just to clarify. “And they were killed by hunters…”

“I can prove it.” Talia started.

“Don’t worry about it, I always knew there was something weird about you guys, was Jesse one?” John asked, eyeing Talia as she rocked Derek, he was almost one.

“No. I never even offered him the bite.” She confessed, “Didn’t think he needed it.”

That night Talia and Derek slept in his bed, and he curled up on the couch. Soon Peter and Claudia were also spending more and more time in his house, he had the sinking suspicion that they saw him as pack.

\---//^^\\\\---

Derek’s second birthday party was when John introduced Talia to Gregory Bishop. It was also the day that Claudia pulled him into the living room closet, and whispered, “Jonathan Noah Stilinski I am in love with you.”

“I’m nine years older than you.”

“So?”

“So, I’m too old for you, you are getting ready to go to college.”

“For two years.”

“And you will meet someone there. So there is no need-”

She cut him off with a kiss, John didn’t think he was ever going to be able to breathe again, or kiss another girl. She ruined him for life.

\---//^^\\\\---

Talia married Gregory four months later, turned out he was a beta, although John wasn’t sure exactly what that had to do with love. Talia also encouraged his relationship with Claudia. Peter had met someone, and was not so secretly sneaking out to date every chance he got.

John was half tempted to bust him, when he could. He got a new partner, well new-to-John-Stilinski partner, the guy and his family had transferred from Sarasota. William Donati was a loud man, determined and angry. He continued to call John a rookie, even though he had been on the force almost three years. They clashed in everything. 

Claudia went to college in the fall and letters came almost daily. “I think my mom knew, when she first encouraged Claudia to write you, that you two were meant for each other.” Talia teased him. “Or, at least she must have hoped that if I didn’t marry you one of us would, and I can’t see you and Peter not killing each other.”

At that John snorted. The Hale house was mostly full of life again, Derek was giggling and walking, and sort of talking, he called John “Jo-no.” Which John chalked up to every member of the families insistent need to call him John Noah or Jonathan Noah. John was absolutely in love with him, he took him out more than Greg did, not that it mattered.

\---//^^\\\\---

Summer came, and Claudia came home. John met her on the front step of the house, a wide grin on his face. “Brought your favorite pizza.” He waved the box in front of her, she almost knocked it out of his hands to get to his arms, and his lips. 

Talia made a noise behind her, and Derek cried out, “My Jo-No!” 

“You can keep him.” Claudia promised, as she moved to scoop the little boy up. “What’s my name?”

“Kwadio.” Derek muttered, looking utterly perplexed at the woman holding him.

“Claudia isn’t going back to school in the fall.” Talia deadpanned.

John thought he got whiplash from how quickly he moved to look at her. “Why?”

“I didn’t like it, I missed everyone here.” She confessed. “I just wanna be with you.”

John nodded, then looked at Talia. “That ok with you?”

“Right as rain.” She smiled, as thunder clapped the sky, and rain poured.

\---//^^\\\\---

John had practiced it for weeks, but he was still pretty sure he was going to mess up somehow. Proposing wasn’t something you wanted to screw up. Derek had just turned four, and the little boy was growing more ambitious. He wanted to climb everything, which was why when John offered to babysit, he had asked to do so at his apartment. Less potential life/death situations.

Derek, at current, was sitting in the middle of his kitchen table, with a jar of peanut butter between his crossed legs, spoon in his left hand, and a cracker in his right. The little boy had a thing for the Peter Pan on the front. “Want some juice with that?” John asked, watching the little werewolf pup devour his last jar of peanut butter.

“Jono has apple jew?” 

“Sure thing, buddy.” John poured him a sippy cup of apple juice. 

John ran his hands down his shirt again, and checked his pocket. He was crazy, she was nineteen and she probably did not want to marry a twenty-eight year old loser. He groaned. “Jono, yous ok?”

“Yeah, buddy, remember, I gotta ask aunt Kwadio a very important question tonight.” John offered. “At the arcade, you promised to help me.”

“Yous gonna ask her to be yous mate?” Derek asked, dark hair and bright eyes gazing at him expectantly.

John only nodded. By the time he had Derek loaded up in the car, and cleaned off, he was running late. By the time he made it to the arcade, Claudia had already ordered for them all three. One pizza - large - half with everything - half with cheese - two cokes - an order of curly fries - and milk, please.

“Troubles with Der-Bear?” She asked him, as he hurried in.

“He was being very inquisitive.” John managed, slightly irritated.

“Jono wants to be yous mate, aunni Kwadio.” Derek offered, before taking a piece of pizza and darting towards the fray of other small children.

“Welp, he ruined my proposal -so, Claudia Hale, would you do me the honor of marrying me?” John didn’t bother dropping to one knee, or even pulling the ring out, he was slightly distracted in his attempt to keep an eye on Derek.

“Yes.” She beamed, and then tackled him, “And Talia already told me.”

“That bitch.” He laughed.

\---//^^\\\\---

Peter was going to be his best man, and Talia was going to be Claudia’s maid of honor. John was probably the most nervous he had ever been, but Claudia, never one for traditions, barged into his room with thirty minutes to go. “Are you sure you wanna do this? I am a complete and total klutz, I can not walk thirty minutes without stopping for at least ten, I talk a thousand miles a minute, and I don’t have real parents, I mean I had parents, then I had the Hales…”

John cut her off with a kiss, and cupped her face in his hands. “I love you, crazy. Now are you supposed to be in here?”

“It’s the fourth of July, maybe I just stopped by to thank a former Marine for his service.” John frowned at that, they didn’t talk about his time in paradise, the desert, or the jungles - he personally tried to erase most of the memories. “Plus, I needed to make sure you were not about to change your mind.”

“Claudia, I am never, ever, changing my mind about you.” He kissed her again.

They got married in the preserve, it was a small wedding. They got married in the exact same spot Talia had married Jesse, then Greg. Where every Hale before them, and all those after them would probably get married. John’s parents didn’t come because they didn’t approve, Claudia was a child in their eyes.

As John looked across to his twenty year old bride, he couldn’t help but smile, she was right as rain. As if on cue, the sky opened up and lighting struck, the rain poured down, but it didn’t stop the ceremony.

\---//^^\\\\---

“Greg filed for divorce.” Talia looked angry.

“Uh, why?” John asked carefully, it was rare for Talia to join him in the station.

“Because I am pregnant.” Talia snarled, her face alive with anger. 

“And he is mad?” John cocked his head to the side, trying to understand.

Talia burst into tears, “He never wanted kids, he should have mentioned that before.” John drew his best friend into his lap and let her cry, uncontrollably, until she stopped, she still clung to him, but when she pulled away and met his eyes there was a determination in her features. “At least Claudia won’t be pregnant alone.”

John paled, “She hadn’t confirmed if she was or not to me yet!” He whined, “Stupid werewolf nose.”

\---//^^\\\\---

“So, what is she having?” John called as he continued painting the nursery, Claudia didn’t want to know what they were having until he or she arrived - so John and Derek had been told to paint with neutral colors. The pair had chosen yellow and green, Claudia couldn’t paint until she was un-pregnant, so it wasn’t like she could change it if she wanted to.

“Two girls - Laura and Cora.” Claudia called back, if John knew her, and he did, she had her feet propped up on the coffee table, and was leaning into the couch, watching some crime show - attempting to figure out who did it before the police officers could, he’ll even he was guilty of asking her about cases.

“Oh, stealing all the good names is she.” He looked directly at Derek, who shrugged. “How is uncle Peter?”

“In trouble with momma, he got that girl pregnant, and she doesn’t wanna keep the pup.” Derek responded.

John hummed, “Is your mom going to?”

“I dunno.” Derek answered. “I think mom wants to, but I don’t know if Peter wants mom to.” Derek explained.

“Should I talk to him?” John eyed the boy.

“Nah, mom will ask you if she wants you to Jono.”

\---//^^\\\\---

Derek had been born on the ‘scariest’ night of the year, his younger sisters erupted into the world on the most ‘loving’ day - Valentine's Day. John might have called that some sort of karma, but he reigned it in, knowing full well the level of pissed off Talia would be if he made a joke about love. 

The alpha was raising three kids, and managing her baby brother’s mistakes on her own, she didn’t need John Stilinski’s overall impression of life. He was the first to hold both little girls, then a very pregnant Claudia waddled in, then Derek, finally Peter.

Laura Elizabeth Hale and Cora Jesse Hale were perfect, in every single way. Similar dark hair and dark eyes to Derek, but they had slight differences of appearance. Derek growled at anyone he didn’t know who came by, his older brother and protective wolf instincts merging for something really irrational.

John just ruffled his hair, and promised if he caught wind of a threat he would post a guard. Derek didn’t laugh, but he nodded, his face very serious. With no beta by his mom's side, he was the unofficial man of the house.

\---//^^\\\\---

Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski entered the world after Laura and Cora - he was born on a holiday as well, a;though at the time John didn’t think anything about it. Easter of 1995 - or better the sixteenth of April, of 1995. 

Claudia had named him after her father. 

Her real father. The man who had died of a unique brain problem when he was in his forties, he had forgotten her when she was around eight, but he didn’t die until she was almost nineteen. John learned, when he inquired about the name, that the main reason she dropped out of college was his death.

She called him Mischief for short, because it was the closest even Derek could get to his name.

The almost nine year old pledged to learn Polish so he could say it right.

Talia found it cute, John found it alarming, he knew by the look that passed over Talia’s face that he was missing something significant there, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what. Werewolves were more of a mystery to him the more he knew them.

\---//^^\\\\---

“Adoption?” John raised an eyebrow.

“Two kids - Remington is ten, and her little brother Silas, he’s four months old.” Talia responded honestly.

“From?”

“Kentucky.” Talia answered again.

“Why?” John pinched the bridge of his nose. “I thought the whole Peter thing was… distracting and draining or whatever.”

“Claudia helped me find a suitable family for her, for the little girl, Malia - Malia Bethany, I don’t think she is going to be like me, and… it would be better if she didn’t grow up under pressure, I can teach her what she is when the time is right. And these kids, they are like us, but different.”

“Explain.” He demanded.

Talia leaned down low and whispered, “Werelion.”

“Holy shit is that a thing?” John paled.

“And in the wrong hands…”

“No, no, Donati and I can pick them up from the airport.” John surrendered.

\---//^^\\\\---

He met Remington Warren when she was ten years old. He was thirty-three. She stepped off the plane in battered jeans, and a shirt much too large for her, she didn’t look ten, she looked like she was underfed. In her arms a small little bundle rested. 

Donati honked the horn in frustration, John rolled his eyes, but made his way towards the plane. “Mrs. Mills, I am John Stilinski - Sheriff of Beacon Hills, Talia Hale has charged me with driving out here to pick the girls up.”

“You must be very close to her, if she trust you with this delicate situation.” John could read between the lines, but when the woman flashed her eyes blue, he more than got the hint.

“One might say were are going on a 25-plus year secret, ma’am. The little lion cubs are fine with me. I’m sympathetic to the cause.” He promised, as the little one reached the bottom step.

“Remington, this is John Stilinski. He is going to take you to Talia. You take care of Silas, ok?”

“Yes ma’am.” The little girl’s feet were bare.

“May I carry you to the car, the tarmac is hot.” John offered, she nodded, and he scooped her up in one arm, careful of the little blonde headed baby in her arms, and then grabbed the one lone suitcase with his other. “Nice to meet you Mrs. Mills.” He called over his shoulder as he waltzed back to the police car. “Ok, Remi, honey, I need to put your brother in a car seat, ok?”

“Ok.” She smiled at him. He settled her into the back, then took Silas from her. The little boy was unnaturally pale, and looked ill. He hoped Talia had a plan for that. Once he fastened the little boy into the car seat Talia had bought for him, he secured the doors, and rounded back to the drivers door.

Donati leveled him with a glare. “Are you her lapdog now?”

“Maybe. I love my sister-in-law.” John responded. “This is just a favor for the woman who introduced me to Claudia.”

\---//^^\\\\---

For the first birthday of the four new Hale-Stilinski children, they settled on celebrating on Mischief’s birthday, it was the last one, and the other three didn’t really know the difference anyway. They took the kids to the park. Derek, who was almost nine, played animatedly with Remi, who was almost eleven.

“They are both alphas.” Peter snarled, watching them play. “Derek isn’t one yet, but he will be.”

“So?” Claudia muttered, and looked at Talia who looked irritated. “I thought your mom said packs could exist with multiple alphas.”

“Of the same species.” Peter snarled, his mood since Talia had handled his mistake with the Desert Wolf as she called herself was not improving. 

“Aren’t all shape-shifters of the same species? Not human?” John asked, now even he was curious. 

“He means their sub-species.” Talia offered. “Normally wolves stick with wolves, coyotes with coyotes, lions with lions, alligators with alligator.”

“Did you just say alligator?” John frowned, “There is an alligator version of you?”

Talia snorted, “Not of me, but in the swamps down south, yes.” 

“So, who cares, it seems like they play good together, why bring them home if you knew it wouldn't work?” Claudia asked, her own eyebrow raised as she looked around them.

“I didn’t know if it would or wouldn’t, to be honest, I’m amazed that it does. Derek and Remi are amazing together, no doubt some day they will make a good pair of alphas - even if they are not mates.” Talia explained.

“Did you want them to be mates?” John asked.

“No, Derek has already imprinted on someone, and I don’t believe Remi knows what love is.” Talia frowned, her expression sad. “Peter, when you go back to school this fall, if you find anything interesting please send it to me.”

And just like that the conversation changed, moved on to subjects not so dark. For a while, Remi wasn’t on his mind.

\---//^^\\\\---

Somewhere around Mischief’s second birthday John noticed Claudia forgetting the little things, he brushed it off as being busy. She was a stay at home mom, who also had to run the whole magic business for the pack, although he knew next to nothing about that.

The Stilinski’s had to move out of the two bedroom apartment and into something bigger to accommodate for sleepovers. When he woke for his morning shift, he found Remi in the kitchen, already making breakfast, when he asked her why, she only cocked her head to the side as if to say ‘silly human’, then she responded with “Claudia is sick, she’s going to ask me and Derek to babysit and she is going to go to the doctors.”

John had felt unsettled, but he only nodded at Remi, and continued on.

\---//^^\\\\---

By the time Silas, Mischief, Laura, and Cora start kindergarten, he can no longer ignore the signs, something is starting to be very wrong with his wife. Remi is fourteen to Derek’s twelve, and while Derek is at the arcade, Remi watches the four youngsters at the Stilinski house every afternoon.

“He has a note in his bag.” She told John when he came through the door. “Clauds is lying down, and I’m cooking dinner before Derek walks over, to walk me and the kids home.” 

He gazed at the table and frowned. The note was addressed to Claudia, she had forgotten to send cupcakes, again. The teacher was politely asking that she not sign up if they couldn’t do what was asked. John sighed. “Can you get me the number for the school, Remi.” 

It takes her a moment, but she produces the number for Beacon Hills Primary. He called Mrs. Martin, damn if that didn’t sound familiar, “Hey, Mrs. Martin? This is Mischief’s father.” 

“Oh, hi.” The woman sounds generally confused.

“I know Claudia signed up for cupcakes, can you just let me know when, so I can fill out the calendar.”

“Every Thursday is her day.” The woman replies with a tone of resignation. “Is everything ok?”

John doesn’t honestly know now. “Yeah, it’s all fine.”

“Thanks for checking!” Mrs. Martin quirks.

He hangs up the phone filling even more dejected. “Remi, how much extra would I have to pay you to make cupcakes and carry them to school for Mischief?”

“No extra, when are they due?” She asked, a soft smile on her now much healthy features, and long blonde hair. 

“Claudia signed up for Thursday.”

\---//^^\\\\---

“John, she forgot where she parked Betsy! That thing has been an eyesore in Beacon Hills for almost fifteen years!” Talia snarled. “Get her checked out.”

John doesn’t want to admit defeat, but Talia is onto something. Remi is now at his house at least four nights a week just to make sure there is food made for the other three, Mischief has his cupcakes - but never makes the same ones Talia made for Wednesday, and does the laundry. 

“Claudia?” He called as he wove his way into the house. Mischief’s school year was almost over, and he had made a handful of friends, nothing that was going to last too long.

“John?” The voice belongs to Remi. “I found her in the shower, with her clothes on, laying down. I got her out, and cleaned up. Derek is playing with the kids in the yard. I could use some help muscling her into bed.” 

John’s heart breaks a little. 

Claudia looked as if she had just woken up from a trance. “I think Talia is right, it’s time to get you looked at.”

\---//^^\\\\---

The day of her appointment, he discovers he is going on a night shift rotation for two months. He can’t bare the thought of her being home alone, so he does the only thing he thinks he can. “Talia, could Remi stay with Claudia until I come off night shifts?”

“That’s not a solution.”

“Yeah, no, I know, her doctor's appointment is today, then tonight I start…”

“I don’t see why not, Remi loves Mischief, I’ll ask her when she comes in from practice.”

“Lacrosse started?”

“No, she dropped lacrosse to take care of…” Talia leaves it hanging, “She had to walk Derek to practice.”

When they hang up, John feels like a complete asshole. He is ruining Remi’s life, but the girl keeps volunteering.

The machines scare Claudia, but they manage to get her into the MRI and CAT scanners, eventually.

When he gets home, Remi is already there, “Mischief is taking a nap.” She muttered, not looking up from her homework. “How are you Claudia?”

“Where was I? I think the hospital. I’m tired.” She admitted.

“Want me to help you get PJS on and into bed?” Remi waits for the woman to nod, then stands up and maneuvers past John, taking Claudia’s hand in hers.

He cries in the kitchen, which is where Remi finds him, she wrapped him in her arms, and rocked him. 

She doesn’t promise it's ok.

Or that it will get better.

They both know it won’t.

His heart shatters.

\---//^^\\\\---

Frontotemporal dementia.

That’s what Dr. Deaton calls it. The man is a once army-medic, now small time on-call doctor, mostly veterinarian. “There are other people, more suited to explain this to you.” He smiled sadly, reaching out for Claudia’s hand. “But they are not here right now, and the results were time sensitive. It’s called frontotemporal dementia. Big words for a disorder caused by progressive nerve cell loss in the brain's frontal lobes” he gently rubbed her forehead to show her location, “Or its temporal lobes…” He rubbed behind her ears to demonstrate. “Basically in those areas, you're brain is shrinking or deteriorating. It causes memory loss and eventually hallucinations.” 

Talia openly gasp.

Peter, Remi, and Derek have all the kids in the back courtyard of the hospital.

Claudia wears a sad expression. “My father had it, too.”

“It’s hereditary.” Deaton confirmed, “But it also skips generations.”

When they go home, Remi get’s Claudia in bed, and Mischief, John drinks. When he wakes up he is on the couch, pillow under his head, blanket on his body, and the kitchen is clean. He finds Remi in the corner of Mischief’s room, curled up in a makeshift nest. 

Claudia is nowhere to be found.

Peter returns her. “She was wandering in the preserve. I believe Remi didn’t hear her wake up because Remi is overworked.”

John can hear the insult, he drew Claudia in, then slammed the door in Peter’s face.

\---//^^\\\\---

The four spend their sixth birthday at Chuck-E-Cheese. The last year had been a mess, but with medication it seemed like her problems were at least slowing down. There is a new face in the wonderkids. Scott McCall. 

Mischief saved him from spending every recess in a classroom, asthmatic issues. Now he gets to play, and the other four keep spare inhalers on them. To John it is proof of his sons amazing understanding of humanity, Remi can’t help but giggle as she sees the wonderkids connecting with others, outside of their immediate circle.

Remi is now sixteen, Derek fourteen. The pair are always linked in arms, whispering. To be honest they remind him of how Talia and he had been growing up. A strange combination of the perfect couple, dynamic duo, and nightmare dream team.

Remi remains loyal to Claudia. Their fingers laced together though most of the party, every now and then Claudia looks confused, but Remi leans over and whispers in her ear. John hates himself, but he drinks another beer.

Melissa isn’t at the party, or her husband, but John’s met her. She’s Claudia’s nurse at the hospital. It had taken some time explaining that no, Remi wasn’t his daughter from a previous marriage, that she’s Mischief’s babysitter.

Tali looked just as weary about the evening as John felt - but Claudia had been insistent. Peter is late, reeking of sex. If John can smell him, he knows the werewolfs and werelions in the room can. Remi crinkles her nose as he goes by. 

The party doesn’t go too bad. There is a moment where Silas and Scott are stuck in one of the many climbing tunnels over the whole eating area, and they can’t seem to find their way out. Derek is now too big to fit in the tunnels, so Remi climbs, she saves them both, and prevents Cora’s almost freakout about the animatronics.

\---//^^\\\\---

For another year they drag on much the same. Mischief now prefers Stiles, which apparently is the associated nickname for his very polish first name, learned from Remi. Scott is over more often, the boy spending more and more time at the Stilinski house, simply because his parents are fighting so bad. 

Scott even attends weekend campouts with the Hales. Talia has more problems, than solutions, as other packs start coming to her for advice. She has built her pack up. John is used to only seeing the children, Talia, and Peter, but she has well over forty members between Beacon Hills and Beacon Heights. 

Then, something dark happens. It’s a normal night, Stilinski and Donati were patrolling when dispatch reported a potential robbery. They were the closest car, and responded. James Donati was out of the car, gun drawn, and headed inside before John could stop him. He radioed for backup, then rushed in after him. 

Donati was already down, a gunshot wound to the back. John checked his pulse, then continued on. When he made it to the backroom, the shooters were already tied up. Remi, Derek, and Peter each gave him a very disapproving look. “What are you doing here?”

“We were the only customers in the store.” Remi explained. “Is your partner ok?”

“I dunno, let’s go see.”

Peter spins a tale of how John managed to overcome both attackers without drawing his gun. It makes for a good read. Donati is paralyzed.

\---//^^\\\\---

Claudia loses a little more of herself around Christmas. She forgets the McCalls, and if not for Remi, Scott wouldn’t have a gift under the tree. She forgets that her father is dead. She has forgotten Elizabeth and Matthew Hale. 

John wonders how long until she forgets him and Stiles. He drinks until he can’t stand. He wakes up on Christmas morning in his bed, in his own PJS. There is no more whiskey in the house. Claudia is already in the kitchen. “Who is she?” She hissed at him the moment he entered.

“Who?” John was confused.

“The girl coming out of our room. She looks a little young even by your standard.” That hurt, it was a low blow, but John honestly isn’t sure. Talia has stopped aging, and the wolf had been around the house more than ever, as Claudia got sicker.

“Was it Talia?” He asked carefully. “It's Christmas so everyone is coming over.”

“No, the blonde.” She snarled.

“Remi?” He looked even more confused. “She is Stiles’ babysitter.”

“Whose?”

“Our son - Mischief, he prefers Stiles now.” The look in her eyes is vacant, and he knows now, it's only a matter of time. 

Remi, regardless of the cold looks Claudia keeps giving her, is trying hard. Stiles wraps himself around Remi tighter the more Claudia slips away. “This is Scott, he is friends with Stiles at school, and his mother Melissa. Her husband Rafa.”

The words that fall from Claudia make John wanna slap her. “You better watch this one, caught her with my husband this morning, he keeps telling me she’s the babysitter, but I’d never hire someone like her.”

Remi blinks back tears, Melissa offers her a soft look, but the damage is done, Stiles and Silas heard it to. Remi backed out of the room, then ran up the stairs, the boys on her heels. John finds her crying in the tub, Stiles rubbing her hair, and whispering, “She didn't mean it, promise, momma loves you.”

With Silas adding, “Claudia is just sick, Remi.”

“How about you two head on down stairs, let me talk to Remi.” John nudges both boys out. Remi has tears down her face, and she is not a pretty crier. In fact she looked more than miserable. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” He pulled her out of the bathtub, and pushed her back into the sink. Her black party dress is long sleeved, and tight, it ends mid-thigh, red stockings on her legs, and black boots that come up and over her knee. Her blonde hair is all messed up from laying in the tub, so he starts there.

Once he is fairly sure she isn’t going to have tangles for days, he grabs some toilet paper and cleans her face off. There is no more makeup on her sharp features, but then again, she looked good either way. “Stiles is right, Remi, Claudia adored you. That down there, wasn’t her.”

“I know, but…”

“But you're here every day, and you talk her through her panic attacks.” He lets his hand linger on her cheek, the other on the side of her neck, where he was keeping her from bolting. “You terrify me, you know that right, the big strong murderous werelion…” She throws herself into his arms, her face pressed into his neck, as a new round of tears roll out her eyes. Talia finds them like that, and while she doesn’t looked disappointed, her face is surprised.

\---//^^\\\\---

John might have forgotten his own birthday, if Remi hadn’t stalked into the police station, the children trailing behind her, and Derek bringing up the rear. He sees how the other men look at Remi, from her heels clicking on the floor, to her miniskirt, to the tight long sleeve button up tucked in, and the cardigan over top, her hair long and falling down her shoulders. All the kids are still dressed from school, but Remi is all her own woman, determined, and eager. Derek has a leather jacket, and blue jeans, and converse. They couldn’t be more different. She’s a fierce lioness, and he’s a timid wolf. 

Before they made it to Tara, the woman was already smirking. “John’s birthday?”

Remi nodded, “Can we?” She asked Tara.

“Sure, is Claudia safe?” She murmured.

Remi nodded, “Melissa has eyes on her.”

“Then, free to pass!” Tara chuckled. The woman wasn’t going to admit how fundamentally good for both Stiles and John Remi actually was.

Remi turned to face the kids behind her, “Now remember, happy birthday at the top of your lungs, on three. One,” She maneuvered away from Tara, “Two”, she was around the intake desk now, “Three!”

“Happy Birthday to You! Happy birthday to You! Happy Birthday dear papa Stilinski! Happy birthday to you!” They all shouted as one. Remi set the box down on the table. “Everyone has presents for you.” She winked at him, before coming around to the edge of the desk, then resting in the window seal. 

“Presents for me?” He balked at them.

“Open Remi’s first.” Stiles cheered. 

John unwrapped the box, carefully. Inside he found another box, he cocked an eyebrow at her, but drew it out. This box was solid black, as he opened it, he shot her a strange look. “You shouldn’t have.” He whispered. He carefully drew out a solid silver Beretta PX4 Storm. “This gun is over…” He dropped off.

“You deserve a new gun. I’ve cleaned your old one enough.” Remi muttered from behind him.

“Me next!” Stiles stepped forward, and handed him a box. “Remi helped me.” 

It was filled to the bring with coconut clusters, homemade. “Claudia’s recipe, so if they suck, I feel like it’s probably not going to be as good.” She whispered. John hugged Stiles.

Scott went next, handing him a bag, “Mommy and I got it.” He was proud, inside was a watch, a nice one, that could tell direction as well as the day of the week, and some other things. 

 

“Thank you buddy.” John ruffled his hair. 

“The Hale’s also got you something.” Derek strode forward, “Silas helped us with this.” The Hales and Silas had made him a new holster for his new gun. Which was undeniably amazing. IT was made leather, and painted, or stained he wasn’t sure. 

“Thank you so much!” He hugged them each in turn, and while standing turned to look at Remi. “I completely forgot.”

“Claudia didn’t.” She murmured. “She must have bought this for you before she started to forget.” She gave him a sad smile, and presented him with a small velvet box. 

John opened it slowly, and gasped. “She bought me a replacement wedding band.”

“Mhm.” Remi grinned, “The engraving from your original ring is back on it.”

“How do you know that?” John asked.

“Because she got the first ring from Talia, Talia paid for it.” John could believe it, they’d been very poor them. 

“Did you…” John started.

Remi looked sad, “I found it a couple weeks ago. I have asked her about it every single day.” She looked torn. “John, don’t do this.” 

He didn’t.

He just gave another round of hugs, his arms lingering around Remi longer than needed.

\---//^^\\\\---

John knows he shouldn’t, because he knows Claudia will have something to say about it, but he does it anyway. He spends a little more than he probably should, but he’s fairly sure they are never without groceries, and Remi keeps sneaking bills away to pay. 

The clerk at the jewelry store knows him, and Claudia. Knows the thing he picks out isn’t for her. “Talia sent me to pick up Remi’s gift.” The lie falls out easily, and the man accepts it. 

Claudia was a pearls and rose gold sort of woman.

Remi likes silver, and dark gems. 

What he bought, he isn’t even sure he can justify. The chain is silver, and the normal length, not to thick, not too thin, but the black heart diamond that it holds, is eerily reminiscent of the heart diamond, but it's in disguise, inside is a locket. He’s already had the pictures made. On one side the Hales - Talia, Derek, Laura, and Cora, on the other side Stiles, Silas, and Scott. He is in the picture with his boys, his hands resting on Scott’s shoulder, with Silas in his arms, and Stiles right beside Scott. In the Hale photo, Derek and Talia stand shoulder to shoulder, Cora on Derek’s back, and Laura on Talia’s. 

He asked the jeweler to put it in a soft brown suede box - it reminds him of a lioness.

He tucks it in his pocket and heads home. Claudia can’t leave the house too often, now, so most days Remi and her spend in either an uncomfortable silence with Claudia perceiving her as the other woman, or they spend endless hours working on puzzles, it honestly depends.

Instead of a party on the town, Remi asked for one at the Stilinski house. It’s been a fairly good week, but things are subject to change quickly. Any hopes he has that this might go smoothly are dashed, when he hears, “Claudia! No! He’s your son! “

Stiles is crying, and there is the very obvious sound of glass breaking. He hears the roar, that has Claudia retreating, running past him and up the stairs. In the kitchen he finds Remi, her back is to him, but she has Stiles on the counter, “Let me see, buddy. She didn’t mean it. She would never hurt you.”

“She was saying mean things about you, Remi. I asked her not to call you those words.” Stiles sniffled, as Remi held his hand under the water. 

“Baby, she doesn’t know she’s doing anything wrong, I need to get the glass out of your hand, ok.” She whispered.

“You gonna make the pain go away, with the black stuff.” Stiles asked, wiping his nose on his other hand.

“Yes.” She looked him over, “Stiles, you can never ever tell anyone that me, Derek, Cora, Laura, and Silas can do that.” Suddenly Stiles looked very serious, his face red from crying, he nodded. “Ok, bud.” He could tell that she was smiling, “Almost done.” 

She pulled his hand back under the sink, and he didn’t even cry when she pulled the shard of glass out. She grabbed blindly for the rag that was on the counter, and pressed it into his palm. “Apply pressure here.” She told him. “And I will drain the rest of the pain, ok?” He nodded. “We need to clean this up.” She moved fast, still not noticing John. 

She got the glass up and into the trash in record speed, John chalked it up to superhuman speed. “Is mommy ok?” Stiles asked, his eyes still downcast as he was looking at hi hand.

“Yeah, I can hear her heart. The lovely thing about super hearing.” She rolled her eyes. “And you're dad’s home. Please tell me you were not there for all of that.” She whirled, and he noticed the tears hanging to her eyelashes.

“Just the tail end. Want me to get the first aid kit?” John rubbed the back of his neck, and looked worried.

“Yeah, he needs a stitch or two.” She frowned. “I got all the glass up.”

“I know, Remi, I know.” He found the first aid kit in the upstairs bathroom, he passed by the guest room which had become Claudia’s, he could hear muttering - he’d come back. By the time he made it back to the kitchen, Remi had gotten the food out of the oven - a casserole and a cake, and set the whole table. She was working on tossing a salad, literally when he made it to her. “Superhuman speed much?” He muttered.

She gave him a smirk. “Ok, Mieczyslaw,” She whispered his name with praise hidden in it, to John’s amazement she said it right. “This won’t hurt, promise.”

“Black stuff?” Stiles asked.

She nodded, as she held his hand, and wiped the blood away, she cupped his hand and John watched in amazement as her veins turned black running up her arm. She took careful measures, and soon his hand was all stitched up. “All done.” She winked at him, then helped him down. “Stay around the living room ok, give your mom some time to cool down.”

John waited for Stiles to be out of the room before he drew her into his arms. “What happened?” He whispered.

“She was trying to help in the beginning.” Remi frowned. “She was helping me with her recipe. Explaining to me what to do, then she looked around the house, and asked me why I was in her kitchen.” She nestled into John’s neck. “So I told her I was Stiles’ babysitter. And she told me that I wasn’t Remi - because Remi was fourteen, and she didn’t recognize Stiles - so she started asking me why I was pretending to be her babysitter, and then she…”

“She called Remi a husband stealer, and a whore.” Stiles whispered from where he was beside them. “But that’s not true. Remi is my best friend, she only wants to take care of us.”

John and Remi stepped away from each other, and Remi instantly picked Stiles up. She thought she hear John mutter something about super human strength. She put Stiles back on the counter, and winked at him. “What was the surprise.” She whispered.

Stiles eyes lit up, “Daddy, we made your favorite dessert.” His face broke in a happy grin. “Mommy helped us make the Karpatka.”

“Wow.” John grinned. “Oh, speaking of, I have something for you.” John drew the suede box from his pocket. “Stiles helped me design it. So, it’s from both of us.” He watched as she opened the box. The gasp that fell from her lips was enough to remind him that Claudia had put her in their lives, almost like she knew. 

“John, this is too much.”

“Open it.” Stiles begged her, it took her a minute to figure out how to pop the locket open, she looked up at John with tears in her eyes, they were flickering from yellow to red, and he wondered what that meant. 

“Please help me put it on.” She whispered, a small tear fell down her face. 

John moved slowly, to stand behind her. He inhaled, and was trying to not breathe, holding his breath, as he gently unclasped the necklace, she pulled all her hair to the side, and he draped it over her. After he clasped it, he let his hands rest on her shoulders for a moment, as he watched her look down at the black heart that fell against her neck. “It’s perfect.” Stiles smiled.

“Thank you both. Stiles can you finish making the tea, help your dad - ok? And I am going to check on Claudia.” He watched as she climbed the stairs.

“Daddy, you love mommy right?” Stiles asked, looking up at him.

“More than anything in the world.” John whispered, “Why?”

“Because you also love Remi.” Stiles observed. “I do too.” 

As the other guest arrived, Remi managed to coax Claudia down stairs, the two beautiful women in his life. Claudia had gotten dressed with Remi, the pair in almost matching black dresses. Claudia had a shawl over her shoulders, and flats on, where Remi left the backless dress open, necklace displayed proudly around her neck, and red pumps on her feet. “Today’s my birthday, remember Claudia - I’m fifteen.”

Claudia nodded. “You’ve done so well taking care of Mischief, where is he anyway?”

“He is over with his friends, remember Scott his new friend?” Remi asked softly, “And I know you remember John.” 

John smiled as he stepped forward. Claudia looked confused for a moment, but accepted the hug. “Where is my vase?” She asked, eyeing the kitchen.

“It broke today.” John offered, “When I was cleaning I knocked it off. I’m going to try to fix…”

Talia appeared at that moment. “Hey Claudia, wanna come for a walk with me.”

Claudia beamed at her friend, “How are the babies, I’d love a walk.” 

The moment she was gone, Remi rested against the wall. “You didn’t tell me it was hers.” She hissed.

“It was a wedding gift.” He whispered, “From Elizabeth.” Remi paled even more, then scrambled past him, digging out the glass pieces in the trash, muttering under her breath. “Remi, honey stop.” John couldn’t keep up with her movements, but the smell of ceramic glue hit his nose. “REMI!” John caught her arms, and drew her back into him. “It doesn’t matter. Elizabeth gave it as a joke. It was hideous.”

“And its ruined because of me.” She snarled back.

“No, Remi, Claudia did it.” John tightened his grips on her wrist, thankful she wouldn’t bruise. He didn’t know how long they stood like that, but finally she stopped twitching in his grip. 

“Claudia is in bed.” Talia frowned. “What’s happened.”

“It’s my fault.” Remi jerked away from John with more force than he was prepared for, and he hit counter, hard. “Claudia… we were having a good day, then… she asked about John, and I guess…” Remi jerked past them, running away from them out into the yard.

“John, when she started spending time here I should have told you.” Talia frowned. “I think Claudia knew, even when she asked to be the babysitter. And I think Claudia planned to talk to her and you about it… where's mate for life, and her lion…”

“I’m her mate. She didn’t know in the start did she?”

“No. She wanted to help, and she has helped, but…”

“You can’t take her from Stiles or me. Talia, we need her, we rely on her, all the time.” John looked at her pleadingly. 

“I couldn’t if I wanted to, but her lion, in this case, sees that Claudia loves you, and you love Claudia, so she’s doing what she needs to to please Claudia, but her instincts to protect Stiles outweigh that please need.” Talia frowned. “Go, talk to her, she’ll be in the yard, she won’t have gone far.”

Talia was right, she was in the back porch, in the swing, mascara down her face, and her claws out. “Hey, Remi. Why didn’t you mention the mate thing.”

“You have a mate.” She whispered. “Even if she isn’t… The mate you had in the start, with her mentally.” 

“Remi, I need to make something clear to you. Remington, darling, I adore you, ok. I do love Claudia, and losing her is going to tear me apart, but no matter what at the end of this, I’ll still be your mate, no matter what. I want you to put protecting Stiles first, do you understand.”

Her eyes met his and she nodded, he pulled her down to rest her head against his shoulder, then pressed a soft kiss to her temple. “Now let's go to my party!” She cheered.

\---//^^\\\\---

Fourth of July was the end of Claudia at home. She shoved Stiles out a second story window, thankfully Remi was a werelion, and she used her super speed, and possibly super strength, either way the siding was torn up, and the bathroom window destroyed, but Stiles was in one piece, and with tears down his face, he told his dad what happened.

Claudia had shoved him out the window, Remi had been pushing mowing, and had asked Stiles to take her lunch, since that morning she had been very aware of what was going on. Claudia thought he was a demon sent to kill her, Remi must have felt his spike in heart beat, because she grabbed the lowest branch, and tossed herself up, catching Stiles, and them both hitting the side of the house, her claws holding them up, as she climbed into the bathroom window, which was secured on Claudia's behalf so she ripped it out. 

“My… instincts were on overdrive. I am going to pay to have a man come fix it.” Remi sighed, “I already called Hank, he said he could get out here in the morning, he said he would also look at the plumbing issue we’ve been having.” She sighed.

“When was the last time you went home? I don’t want you to leave, I just…” John sighed, “You're always here for us.”

“I’ve lived here for almost eighteen months, John.” She looked hurt, “I know you're under stress, I also know you didn’t notice. I am sad, but more so because I can’t leave Claudia unattended now.” She rested her head against the wall, and slumped.

“I think I need to talk to Melissa about plan B,” John decided. “I want you to take the kids to pizza ok? And Melissa is going to come over.”

Stiles didn’t like it, but he understood, his mom needed more than one shape-shifter, his father, and he could do. At the end of the day, it took Remi’s unnatural strength to get her in the car, and to get her into the hospital. After that, it was different.

\---//^^\\\\---

The night his first life ended, he was on the side of the road, with a woman who was trapped in a car, upside down. She was never coming out, but he didn’t want her to die alone. The wreck was bad, and the car mangled. They needed a special extraction device, and one was coming, but it wouldn't be here in time. 

He held her hand, she knew without a doubt she was going to die, he could see it on her face. He kept repeating the same line, “They are on the way, don’t give up honey.” He kept the mantra up until she gripped his hand hard enough that he thought it was going to break. 

“You can be with her, if you leave now… one last time, the one you love.” 

Instead of going, he stayed, the moment she drew her last breath, he felt something, something seemed to have left him. 

When he made it to the hospital, Melissa met him. “Stiles wasn’t alone, but… Remi.” Her voice crackled. 

John brushed past her, he found them together, in the room. Remi sitting in the reclining chair, with Stiles in her lap, her eyes were closed, and her breathing schooled, Stiles had his mother’s hand in his, but he was fast asleep against Remi. John dropped to his knees, when Remi’s eyes opened, he saw the red bleeding through her eyes. “How close are you to losing it.”

“I felt her die, John.” There is a tremble. “And I couldn’t stop it. What’s the point in being this monster… If I can’t keep the people I love alive.”

John knew his back would hate him in the morning, but he stooped down, and kissed Claudia one last time, before he rounded the bed, and withdrew her hand from Stiles. In one fluid and slightly awkward motion he scooped them both into his arms. “You keep those peepers closed.” He ordered. “And let’s get you both home.” 

Superhuman werelion is heavier than she looked, and he only stumbles once. He laid both of them out in the back of the cruiser. “She was a banshee, the woman who told you to come to us, the blood I smell on you. They are harbingers of death.”

\---//^^\\\\---

They bury her in the rain. Stiles stands ramrod straight, with John’s hand heavy on his shoulder. Remi is directly behind them, her hand laced through Stiles’ other hand. All of the Hales’ every member of the pack is there. Claudia’s extended family roll in, and John is faced with the looks he never wanted.

Even she had warned them that her family had medical problems. 

It’s back at the house, after Remi ushers the children upstairs, no doubt to change clothes, Derek trailed her. “She’s lovely, is that the Remi Claudia was always on about?” Margaret, Claudia’s cousin asked softly.

“Yeah, Remi has been with us for almost five years.” John says it softly, “But Claudia used to babysit her when Talia first brought her home.”

“Where is the big sister who was so much better than us?” Winnie, Margaret's sister, inquired.

“I’m right here.” Talia offered. “I’d love to answer questions about my little sister, but seeing as we literally just put her in the ground how about I give you my email.” She snarled. Then turned her attention to John. “Remi has Stiles, Scott, and Silas in the bath. They refused to bathe separate. Laura, Cora and Derek are going home with me, but I presume they will be back in the morning.”

At that moment, Remi made it down the stairs, the pins had been removed from her hair, and the black dress removed, now she had on a soft grey sweater, and black yoga pants. “John, I’m going to clean up the kitchen, then get the boys out of the tub. Melissa tried to get Scott to go home with her, but he said he needed to stay with his brothers, so she left an extra inhaler.” With that she moved around him, already pulling her hair into a bun. 

“She’s grown up.” Margret chuckled. “Pretty young thing like that, running around, no wonder Claudia lost her…” Before she could finish it, Remi was in her face.

“You will not speak ill of the dead in this house. Claudia was my best friend, I adored her, I worshiped her. She didn’t think of me as used goods, or the broken toy no one wanted, we were both adopted, because our families were no good, pieces of shit.” John and Talia both stepped forward to place a calming hand on her shoulder, but she dodged them. “I am in control, mother, don’t worry.”

Talia backed off. 

“You will not pretend to know her, you will not make jokes about a situation you know nothing about. You and you're trashy sister are only here to see if there was anything worth stealing - don’t lie, it’s unbecoming. And it makes this vein pop out right above your eye. You and your little bitch we're talking about the jewelry in her bedroom - yes I heard you, I was giving the boys a bath. Now empty your pockets.”

Winne made to move away, but Remi was too fast, grabbing the woman’s arm, and twisting, she grabbed Margaret's arm, and held steady. “Empty their pockets, Mom.”

Talia reached into their coat pockets, and pulled out Claudia’s engagement ring, the last wedding band she wore, her original, the hand-me-down necklaces that John’s mother had given Claudia - eventually, and the pear earrings that Talia had bought her, along with the moonstone and black pearl necklace Remi had had made for her. 

“You…” John could feel his face heating up. 

“TARA!” Remi growled, he could see the ripple.

Tara fought her way through the crowd. “Arrest them for attempted theft.” Remi growled.

“They were taking Claudia’s things.” John explained. “We will be pressing charges. Remi, please return these to their place of belonging, and check on the boys.”

“Yes, sir.” She muttered, grabbing the spoils, and heading up the stairs.

It wasn’t until much later, when the people had died down, that he found her. The boys were all asleep in the master bed. “Thank you.” John whispered, when he found her in the bathroom. “I won’t come in, because you're in the bathtub I would hazard a guess.”

“John, I was going to get it back from them while they slept, her things were never leaving.” 

“I know, Remi.” It’s a low whisper. “I’m going to bed now.” He declared, putting PJ’s on, and climbed in behind Stiles. He has no clue how long she is in the tub, only that when he wakes in the morning, she is between Scott and Silas, the pair clinging to her, as he and Stiles are clung together.

\---//^^\\\\---

He takes the night shift, and he drinks. When she catches him, she destroys the alcohol. The house has had improvements made, a new refrigerator. The AC went out, Stiles broke a window, she had Hank come out and fix it. If he was a betting man he would bet that Hank is so damn happy to see his number on caller ID that he’d even take late night calls.

It catches him off guard when he wonders in around two in the morning, he had worked a bad car wreck. Mother and two daughters killed. They extracted what they could, but the car, it might as well stay. The song is familiar in the sense that he has heard it before but he doesn’t know the meaning. He wonders why she’s singing it. 

She knows he’s home, the slight uptick of her voice lets him know that. But he creeps up the stairs anyway. Her voice floats down to him, and he misses Claudia - for a moment he hates Remi for making him miss Claudia. It’s been five months.

_“Dobrej nocy, i sza,  
do bialego śpij dnia.  
Śpij dziecino, oczka zmruż,  
Śpij do wschodu rannych zorz._

_Remi zaś będzie tu  
Śpiewać piosnki do snu.  
Remi zaś będzie tu  
Śpiewać piosnki do snu. _

_Gwiazdki w górze już lśnią,  
Wszystkie dzieci już śpią,  
Więc i ty swe oczka zmruż,  
Śpij do wschodu rannych zorz._

_Jutro znów w ranny czas  
Zbudzi cię slońka blask.  
Jutro znów w ranny czas  
Zbudzi cię slońka blask.”_

She has changed ‘Mama’ to ‘Remi’, he’d ask why, but he already knows. Peeking into Stiles’ room, he sees her in the rocking chair, with Stiles across her lap, both Scott and Silas fast asleep on the bed, but Stiles has tears in his eyes, and it sends chills down his spine.

By the time she has Stiles calmed, she finds him in the kitchen. “He has panic attacks. We need to get him treated.” It’s a simple statement. “John, he lost his mother, and he’s losing you - for god sake I’m losing you.” She whined, her voice holding something akin to pain, but another tenor.

“I’m not…” John growled. 

“You are, it’s the bottle. Do you know why Scott’s dad left him? Stiles overheard it, and he confined me. Rafa knocked Scott down the stairs, he didn’t mean to - I know she told you.” Remi snarled. “Don’t push him and me away, mostly him. I’ve got nothing but time, but that little boy up there, you are his whole world.”

With that she grabbed the ice cream from the fridge, and a spoon, then stormed up the stairs, he heard the door to the master bedroom close. Then nothing.

\---//^^\\\\---

He quits drinking. She’s right. God she’s right.

The first anniversary is hard, but something has changed.

Remi’s hand is laced in his, and Stiles’ is on her back, it’s raining, but it's not cold or hot.

Scott has John’s hand, and Silas is following behind them. 

Stiles is talking again, Scott is interested in being at their house again. 

Melissa doesn’t look at him with pity.

But something has changed with Talia, she looks at him different.

\---//^^\\\\---

John isn’t prepared for the angry she wolf in his office. “Remi isn’t happy.” It’s a straight statement, one that catches him completely off guard - simply because he has the image of Remi getting the kids ready for school in the morning, and the wide smile on her face when she dipped down to kiss their heads.

“What?” He gaped up at Talia.

“John, how long have we been best friends?” Talia asked, a steady undercurrent to the question.

“I dunno, our whole lives?”

“Forty-One years, John.” She enunciates the words. “Remi will be nineteen next month, now let me explain something to you. Werewolves, shape-shifters, they don’t do well if they make it to 19 and haven’t been mated at least once, it’s something in our bodies - the animals inside of us are mature by 19. She won’t pressure you, but I don’t know what’s going to happen to her if you don’t…” Talia is still glaring at him.

“You want me to sleep with your daughter before her birthday.” John raised an eyebrow.

“Sadly, yes.” Talia sunk down in the chair across from him. “This is so fucked up.”

“It’s been one year, I dunno if…”

“Do you want someone else to take her innocents?” Talia demanded, leaning forward.

“Well, no…” He pouted. “I’ll talk to her.”

Sex isn’t an easy topic to broach with the three amigos running around. Once the now nine year olds are in bed, he corners her in the kitchen where she is doing dishes. He decides instead, to run on instinct, and his first one, is to come to a stop directly behind her. He runs his fingers up her arms, this is familiar territory, he pushes her long hair all to one side, which gets him a small chuckle, then he presses his lips to the pulse point where her shoulder and neck meet. He can feel the shudder that works it way up her body. She stopped the dish she was scrubbing and turned in his arms intent to ask him what in the hell he was doing.

Instead he kissed her.

If he thought kissing Claudia had ruined him for other girls, he was right - humans. There is a force of natural, a natural thunder that seems to dance across her lips, her hands are on his shoulders, then her arms around his neck, hanging on for life. His hands find purchase on her hips, the kiss is equal parts passion and need. When they break apart, because John needed air, she whines, her voice low, and her eyes wide - blown red, and carefully watching him.

\---//^^\\\\---

Her nineteenth birthday passed, but John surprised her after everyone left, with a small ring. “It’s like Claudia’s but it’s not hers. It’s yours.” She looked the ring over, as he pushed it onto her finger. “I’m going to marry you, once I know it’s going to be ok for Stiles.”

They don’t know he’s listening with Silas in the hall. They don’t know that Stiles figured it out long before they did, that he knows catwoman is his babysitters, and apparently his future mother. He couldn’t be happier.

Derek is getting ready for college in the week that follows. Derek and Remi don't talk about it. But John knows they are closer than siblings. Knows that someday Talia will leave the pack to be ran by both of them. “College will be fun!” Remi promised, as she squeezed Derek’s shoulders. “I love you little brother, and I hope you have a good time.” It sounds more like a promise

“We always said we would go together.” It comes out as a whine, even as the two are hugging each other tight.

“I can't leave, you're mother needs someone to keep eyes on Stiles. And to help her, we know other packs are starting to come through and how many big bad wolves have a lion on a leash.” She teased. 

Derek kissed her chastely on the lips goodbye. “I will call once a week.” He promised her. “I love you, keep him safe for me.”

“Keep you safe for me.” She demanded.

John had to hold Stiles long after Derek left, Remi cooked dinner.

\---//^^\\\\---

He doesn't know when she started packing his lunch, when she started ironing his jacket, when she got a car. By the end of summer she it the queen of the nine year olds. They follow her like puppies.

John isn't much better. By Thanksgiving she's sleeping in his bed regularly. It's not just sex, it's tickle matches, wrestling, cuddling, soft touches, rough bruises, a battle for control which he knows she sometimes lets him win, and waking up with his heart beating to match hers. He doesn't do just night shifts anymore. He wants to be home. He wants to be with them.

It's a Tuesday late in the evening when she's rushing in. “John!” She doesn't even bother with Tara, Stiles and Silas spill in behind her. “Scott!” Her voice wavers but she's still coherent. “Hospital!” 

He's up, grabbing Stiles and Silas, making sure she's behind him the hospital is teaming with people. He looked to Remi who is already charging past him, her nose in the air. “This way.” She grumbled, taking him to the elevator.

She finds Scott and Melissa is on her. “What happened?” It's a hiss.

“Dogs don't like cats. I didn't know about the Rottweiler. Neither did the kids. I got them all out, but Scott panicked. And it was too late for the inhaler. I didn't know what else to do. I got help. The bite…”

“No. Humans have lived with Asthma for centuries.” Melissa countered.

“His is different.” She asserted.

“Can we see him?” Stiles asked.

“Go on. John, keep your pet on the leash.” Melissa hissed. Remi ducked her head, and whined.

\---//^^\\\\---

It's weeks before Scott could come over. And when he does Melissa apologized. She hugged Remi and they agreed in a life or death situation she could give him the bite.

John buys a black pearl engagement ring. He is probably going crazy, but at least if he is crazy she knows what she's getting. First he needs to get Stiles alone. So he suggested she spend the evening with the pack. 

“You want to marry Remi but don't want to look like you are rushing into it.” Stiles the ten year old deduces.

“Uhm, yeah.” As usual John is flabbergasted by the fact his son has once again figured him out.

“Dad, Remi has been around for forever. If I have a step mom. I want it to be her. She doesn't wanna replace mom. She just wants her place in our lives.” Stiles gave him a quirked eyebrow. “And she makes our lives better. She loved mom.”

“So, wanna help me pick out a wedding band. I uhm, I already got the engagement ring.” John suggested.

\---//^^\\\\---

It is a small wedding in the preserve. Stiles is John's best man, Peter walked her down the aisle, and Talia was her maid of honor. It was a fun night of dancing. His parents didn't get an invite. He drinks, but not excessive. He dances in the moonlight with her beta form.

Her face contorted and claws out, and had he thought he would find her terrifying, he was wrong. So wrong. Her form was scary, but she was elegant. He could see how much love she had for him in her eyes, in both sets. As the red glow caught his attention, she stopped them.

“I wanna show you something. You're real pack now.” She tugged him into the clearing, and showed him how to make the lightening hugs dance. They didn't move as one, they rippled as on object moved through them.

John couldn't help the giggle that erupted when he was running through the fireflies. So what he was forty-two and married to a twenty year old. He had done the whole married to a twenty year old before, but he'd been younger. When they crashed into the tall grass of the field, John let his mind go to sleep, he followed his instincts, he followed her. 

Stripped of their clothes, under the night sky, with lightening hugs dancing, her roar of pleasure erupted, and John knew everyone knew what they were doing.

\---//^^\\\\---

Life moves on. 

John came home one day after Stiles, Scott, Silas, Laura, and Cora turned twelve to find the house empty and a note on the fridge. 

School play.

He was going to be late. He rushed, moving as fast as he could. Then he saw her keys hanging next to the note. “Midlife crises here I come.” He grumbled. “My wife is young enough to be my daughter and has a Corvette. A new Corvette. That she is letting me drive.”

He made it on time, somehow.

“Please tell me I am not just a midlife crises.” She hissed, her nude pumps clicking on the floor as she made her way towards him. Red dress tight on her frame.

“No but right now you look like a trophy wife.” He hissed back, grabbing her elbow, stirring her towards their seat.

“Darling you are the trophy.” She chuckled, as they took their seats. “And Stiles is Romeo.”

“Who is Juliette?” John murmured.

Remi raised an eyebrow, “Lydia Martin.” 

“Ms. Martin's daughter?” John asked.

“Yes, kindergarten Ms. Martin.” She said as the lights dimmed, she laced her fingers through his, and crossed her legs.

Behind them the cough of 'golddigger’ rang out, and as much as she wanted to rip the idiots head off - Mr. Whittemore the town later, shark same thing.

“Whose digging?” John asked, “Last I checked cops don't make shit.” It was said just loud enough for him to hear, but not be disruptive. 

She squeezed his fingers, and rested her head on his shoulders.

“Oh he is so fainting.” She whispered at the Midway point. John chuckled. 

Melissa joined them. “Is Scott dead yet?”

“No, but soon.” Remi whispered back, lacing her fingers through Melissa's, “Don't worry John is recording it, and our commentary.”

“But who is he, because I need to know at the end.” Melissa asked.

“Paris Capulet.” She explained.

Stiles did faint, luckily it was before he could kiss Lydia, and he fell sort of off the stage, but the burst of laughter from John, and Remi’s yelp as she then sort of shot forward, to check on him. She patted his face, and he blinked his eyes open. “Mom?” Then he was back out.

Remi frowned but stealthily scooped him up and carried him back to the seats she and John had saved. he's a pretty scrawny twelve year old. He makes it back to the stage in time for curtseys and curtain calls. 

After the stage lights come on, Talia is calling for everyone that belongs to her, to come to the Pizza place. John reached for the keys only to find them gone. 

“No midlife crises for you, I need at least one child before you decide to take up golf and mistresses.”

“You would eat them.” He is ushering Scott, Stiles and Silas into the backseat. “Melissa are you coming?”

“I was on lunch, can you bring me some.” Melissa called already darting away.

“Sure!” Remi shouted over the crowd.

\---//^^\\\\---

It becomes a pattern. John makes it to school events because she makes sure Tara knows and there is always a note on the fridge. But Melissa misses PTO, games (the boys are trying soccer but Stiles and Scott are normally on the bench), plays, art shows. 

Remi sends her play by plays. So she can know what's up, and sometimes she makes it just at the end. John would be mad about it, but she's trying.

God, how did Talia, John, Melissa, and Remi become coparents? Even Talia is having more 'Please keep Laura and Cora’ nights because she is taking more and more visits from other packs. Even packs that her mother had refused to meet with.

Peter is more sullen than ever, John finds out after the fact that one of the girls in the rollover with their mother was the child he was forced to give up. Peter moves onto their couch. If other alphas are noticing missing pack members Talia never lets on.

Peter as he finds out, is gifted in helping the odd away and brings some semblance of balance for the kids. And Melissa trust the wolf. Sometimes it's just Peter and Remi with the kids for days on end.

“I don't think Malia is dead.” John blurted it over dinner.

Both Peter and Remi give him looks. 

“Her body was never recovered. I could take you to the wreck.” John decided.

“There should be no visiting packs. So we could go on a field trip Saturday.” Remi suggested, not bothering to validate any ideas Peter has or anything John might say.

\---//^^\\\\---

“Picnic in the woods?” Scott is winded half a mile in. For once Remi doesn't have heels on. She doesn't actually have shoes on at all. She turned and motioned for Scott to climb on her back. The boy struggles but Peter helped him. 

John is ahead, with the twin girls right behind him, then Stiles and Silas. Peter jogged to catch up with John. “Buddy system only works if you don't have to carry the buddy!” She muttered just low enough for Peter to hear.

The wreck isn't exactly a picnic spot. Instead it's a slight horror show. “Everyone stay on the ridge.” She deposited Scott, then moved behind a tree. Handing out her jeans, t-shirt (stolen from Derek), and underwear. 

What emerges from behind the tree makes even Peter gasp. A lioness in all her glory nudged John's thigh, then she leapt into the revien. Nose to the ground, she sniffed the car, then crawled into it. When she emerged again, she headed into a cave.

“A real lion!” Stiles giggled. “What do you do?”

“Not that.” Peter balked. “I'm not an evolved.” 

“What is that like phase three?” Scott asked. 

“Sort of. I believe she was already evolved, as a child.” Peter grumbled.

“Will I be able to do that?” Silas asked excited.

“Maybe.” Peter shrugged.

John whistled. “Here she comes.” In her mouth was a coyote pup. It didn't look grown, but it was obviously hurt. She jumped up a twenty foot revine like it was nothing. Then trotted towards John. She dropped the pup gently at his feet then pulled her clothes up from the ground. 

Moments later in her clothes she dropped down next to the whimpering pup, and whispered. “Malia Bethany Tate.” The coyotes body contorted violently. Then a blond haired little girl with worry etched in her fingers was in front of her. “Here.” She tugged her outer shirt off and helped her into it. “I know you don't know me.” She made them focus. “I'm an alpha, ok. I know you're scares but I think I figured out what happened. Let me guess you phased for the first time ever, and then there was gunshots?”

The little girl nodded then climbed into her arms. “Can you please carry Scott back, I think picnic is over. And John I want custody of her, like tomorrow.”

\---//^^\\\\---

It's a battle. But Peter is her biological father. And someone (he thinks Remi) has quite a bit of money to fund it. Malia doesn't fold into their household easily. But Talia is busy so Peter and Remi work hard to make a training Gambit for her. 

John thinks he needs to buy a larger house. 

The final straw comes in a surprise. Talia is on their porch and raving about Remi stealing betas. Her nostrils are flaring. Remi just slammed the door in her face, then ushered all the children to bed. 

The Hale house goes up in flames that night.

John works the case. The only people to survive are at his house. And Derek, but the now elusive alpha is only talking to Remi. They've worked something out. But John doesn't know what. Other than his house has expanded exponentially, and Peter is an arrogant son of a bitch, but his loyalties are with Remi.

.If Remi knows anything, the lioness isn’t telling him. Instead she just shrugs and urges him to close the case. When he does, it's three weeks to the night that flames destroyed his best friend, destroyed Remi’s mother, destroyed every bit of pack Remi had other than Derek and the children. John knows she’s being careful, watching everything, and he noticed the small snarls he hears from her in town.

“Let’s go see Derek.” John muttered over breakfast, the following morning. “You said there was a ritual you needed to do to make sure the pack was still viable, and I am sure the kids would like to see him.”

Remi blinked back tears, but nodded. “I will call Melissa and see if Scott can go with us.” She smiled for the first time in days. “Peter, will you be going?”

“Yes, my alpha.” Peter doesn’t even look us. “Lions and Wolves, who would have thought it.”

“Peter, Talia thought it, and we are going to continue to honor it.”

\---//^^\\\\---

John woke up one sunny morning, with the intent of looking at new houses, only to discover when he stopped by the bank that he had quite a large balance. At first he thinks it's a joke, then it must be a mistake - instead the teller calmly explained, “You're wife - Remington Warren Hale Stilinski merged your bank accounts, sir, so everything she had is now yours.”

“Holy shit was she made of money?” John found himself asking, “How many commas are there?” He demanded, his eyebrow raised.

The teller chuckled. “So, what were you doing?”

“I was thinking about getting a loan for a house - but I don’t think I need to do that… seeing as how much money I have., now.” John grumbled. “Can I see that amount, again, just for my heart?”

“Sure.” She chuckled. John had to wonder about how she earned all that money - he wondered if it was maybe an inheritance from Talia or if maybe it was money that she already had - money from her parents, from the lions who created her.

\---//^^\\\\---

Derek lives in a tiny apartment, its a fifth floor walk up, but he’s so overwhelmed by the packs arrival, he hugs them all in bone crushing hugs, almost forgetting that John, Stiles, and Scott are human. He is rough in the hug he gives John, but reigns it in for the pups. Peter and him share a moment unlike anything John had ever seen.

The pair stepped forward, pressing their foreheads together, each others right palms pressed against the back of the others neck. It’s something that Derek then repeated with Remi. His eyes flash red, as he and Remi touch, and for a moment electricity seemed to lick at the very air that surrounded them.

“We need to do the ritual.” Derek finally mustered.

Remi watched Peter shut the door, then offered up her left wrist, just as Derek rose his own. Their bodies shimmering, then shifting easily into their beta forms, the pair cracked their necks, obviously acclimating to the more animalistic forms. Remi moved first. Sinking her teeth into Derek’s wrist, he copied suit, and the energy John had noticed cracked, and heated around them.

“They are bonding as alphas, to rule the pack as one.” Peter whispered to him, the children stood in awe, and John wasn’t sure anymore why Melissa had been so completely understanding with them when they begged for Scott to travel with them, but Remi had only rolled her shoulders and whispered something about the divorce.

John watched, mouth agape, as the pairs eyes shimmered red, then violet. When they broke away from each other, every shifter in the room bowed, Stiles and Scott followed, then slowly John. “Purple means it worked right?” Derek whispered.

“Yes, it worked.” The lioness is standing taunt, her shoulders tight. “Wait a moment, then you will feel it.” John looked between them, and he wondered for a moment what they were thinking, it was if strings were wrapping around them. Peter offered both his wrist, and then the pups did. John cocked his head to the side and watched as the pair nipped a wrist, Derek always on the right and Remi always on the left. “Derek is the Alpha.” She deadpanned after a moment, “I am his secondary.”

John nodded, before coming to wrap his arms around Remi, Derek’s face is alive with energy, and he looked excited. “There is an arcade down the road. We could go?” His eyes lingered on the children, “Can I take them?”

“If they wanna go.” Remi responded. “Scott?” The boy nodded. “Stiles?” Another nod. “Silas?” Her little brother nodded in an exaggerated manner. “Laura? Cora?” The pair grinned and nodded at them. “Malia?” Another nod. “Peter?” The man rolled his eyes but eventually nodded. “Derek, Peter, I am trusting you to take good care of my pups - especially Stiles and Scott. Stiles get distracted easily and Scott as asthma. Does everyone have their inhalers?” There is a murmur as several are produced. “Ok, fine. John and I will go grocery shopping and cook.”

\---//^^\\\\---

It is after dinner, with everyone in bed, that John finds himself on the couch - with Remi laid over him. “Would you give me the bite if I asked?” He finds himself asking, not really thinking before the words left his mouth.

“Of course - do you want the bite?” She raised up, to look him dead in the eyes.

“Maybe, I’m getting old, honey. I’ve got twenty-two years on you, baby.” John kissed her temple.

“Yeah, old man… I guess you are.” She laid back down, this time on her back, with her head in his lap, and her blonde hair billowing around her, like a halo. “Derek and I would have to bite you together, as co-alphas.” She yawned a little.

“Derek imprinted on someone, Talia told me that when you were a kid. Do you know who?” John asked as he started running his fingers through her blonde locks.

“Mhm.” She nodded. “And I think you know too.” She raised an eyebrow as she looked up at her hero, her mate. 

For a moment neither spoke, as Derek entered the room, and raised Remi’s feet up, he dropped onto the couch and pulled her feet back into his lap. “I imprinted on Stiles, John. You’ve been my uncle, my father, my brother, my best friend.” Derek spoke steadily, “And mother didn’t want to tell you, but I wanted to when I was nine.”

“You learned Polish for him.” John cocked his head to the side. 

“I learned Polish for him.” Derek responded, and laid his head back on the couch, baring his neck. “I’ll never force him to do anything, John - but you felt the instinctive pull towards Remi, he will feel it too, sometimes I think he already does.” Derek sighed. “I can’t come home, not yet… It would destroy me, can you keep things going Remi?” 

“Oh, my baby brother!” Remi has him in her arms, so fast, his head pressed into his neck. Peter soon joined them, and John found all three of the shape-shifters in his arms as they whined and cried, John realized that his wife, his love wasn’t as ok as she wanted him to believe.

\---//^^\\\\---

The return to Beacon Hills was met with the same attitude that John’s marriage to much younger Remi had been. Whispers, raised eyebrows. They buy a bigger house - well Remi buys a bigger house, John hasn’t acknowledged the mass amount of money that came with Remi. It’s in the nicer part of time, and whispers of where they got the money start, but Remi doesn't seem to blink an eye.

Summer is upon them before John knows it, and Remi spends her days with the now thirteen year olds. They follow her like sheep, and the lioness can’t help but grin about it. Peter has taken a spot on the police force, although he doesn’t actually want to be a cop - it's more so he feels like he is doing something.

Remi, in her high heels, and skirts, her hair now a soft brown, and shades on. The girls all have their bathing suits on, with shorts on their hips, and flip flops. The boys in swim shorts, and tank tops, sandals on their feet. Her bathing suit hidden under her clothes. They have a picnic basket when they wander into the sheriff's station.

“We made lunch for everyone!” Stiles called out, with a bright smile on his face, and a raised eyebrow. “Mom cooked!” It isn’t the first time he said it, but it is the most openly he has called Remi mom. He understands that she is the pack-mother, the one who no matter what will protect them.

But, she is also his step-mother. She’s twenty-three now, with a wide smile, and an open heart. “And it’s you're birthday.” She added matter-of-factly. This year, the gift is a small white box, with a pretty yellow bow. The kids all look eagerly at him, and even Peter looked pleased. Remi has moved to sit on the desk corner. 

John can see the gifts that each one of them are holding, even Peter, the beta no longer glares after Remi, instead it seems like he looks to her for guidance, even giving her the affectionate title of alpha-mine. John doesn’t fully understand the nuances of wolf culture, but he knows that is important.

The box she hands to him, makes him a little nervous - Remi is known for large gifts, extravagant ones. Like the house she bought for Laura and Cora, in her words to “be princess in”, Malia has no princess related ambitions. She and Silas are thick as thieves, and often more dirty than clean, but John over looks it, just like Remi. 

John carefully unwraps the box, then opens the lid. Inside is a pregnancy test. He raised an eyebrow but slowly turned it over. “Were pregnant?” His voice wavers, and in his head he is doing the math. When this kid is 18 he will be 60. He frowned.

“You're displeased?” He watched the alpha hang her head, and realized how upset she must be thinking he didn’t want her.

“No, no, I was just thinking about how old I would be when this kid turned 18.” John confessed, instantly Remi is in his lap, pressing a kiss to his temple, and the kids are crowding around. “It’ll be an alpha, huh?” He feels her nod.

“Or it will be completely human.” Peter encouraged, now leaning against his bosses desk. The younger man had always loved John.

“Right.” John nodded, settling his arms more around her. “And all of you look excited.”

There is a bubble of laughter. “We all wanna be big siblings.” Cora explained, “Even Malia.”

“And you will be.” Remi promised, her nose still against John’s temple. “Well, how about the rest of the gifts?”

\---//^^\\\\---

On a Tuesday, when Remi is probably right at four months along, John comes home to find the children painting. Peter is helping, he’s painting an intricate pattern on the wall of the room they’ve lovingly called the ‘puppy play room’. 

Remi is in the kitchen, already cooking.

John is struck by how completely normal all of this feels. His heart pounded in his chest, and he watched as Remi scented the air, cocked her head to the side, then turned around. “I love you.” He managed, before he felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

“John, what’s wrong?” She is already bounding towards him, he catches her, and holds her tight.

“I remember when Claudia got pregnant with Stiles, how excited we were. I came home one afternoon, and found her cooking - she was an amazing cook, but you know that, and she had this wide grin on her face, and I thought that life couldn’t get better - that I was never going to feel so blessed in my life.” John paused, “But then, Remi… then seeing you in the kitchen positively glowing, and I swear - Talia and Claudia knew that someday they would both leave me, and I would need you.” He kissed her forehead, and drew her in even closer. “Like, Talia was my best friend, from kindergarten up. I adored her.” John rested his cheek on her head, and felt her squeeze him a little tighter.

“Were’s are subject to human trafficking, you know that? My father and mother were killed because of what I was.” She whispered. “I never thought I would find a home again, my little brother was a newborn the night they killed my parents - and for two months I was paraded around Mexico, the hunters who took me trying to sell me to the highest bidder.” She explained. John held her, she never talked about her before life, and he had never pressured her. “Then Mrs. Mills found us, and Talia took us in, then I met you, and it was like Claudia was the driving force for me being in your life.” 

“I’ve never thought about it, but I wish now I could thank them both.” John whispered, holding her.

“I think they know.” She whispered.

\---//^^\\\\---

Ariel Delaney Stilinski is born on a snow covered Friday night, with a huddle of almost fourteen year olds are around her in the cramped room. The first time John holds her, he knows without a doubt that he is going to take the bite from Remi and Derek when the time comes, he never wants to lose this. Stiles has a bristling smile on his face, when Derek appears, Derek holds both Stiles and the baby in his arms, and for the first time since Talia and John met, all those years ago, he knows without a doubt he is never ever letting this go. 


	2. John and Remi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small collage, it was sitting on my HD and I couldn't figure out where to put it in the story.


End file.
